Dead, I think not
by DarkStormbringer
Summary: Rated M to be safe. Title was first thing to come to mind, interesting isn't it. Alot about Tifa and Cloud and of course other people too. um, yea I was told it was good so hope u like it too :
1. Chapter 1

Cloud woke up as the sun drifted its rays through his curtains. He got up and walked over to Tifa's room to make sure she was sleeping peacefully. She was sound asleep and then he walked over to Denzel and Marlene's room. They too were sound asleep.

He walked into the Strife Delivery Service's office and started to do paperwork. It had been 5 years since Kadaj and his gang had died. The phone beeped and Cloud noticed they had a new message. Cloud hoped it wasn't Cid again telling him that he needs to get his bike worked on again as he pressed play. Cloud went back to his paperwork and didn't pay attention till he noticed it was a woman's voice. Cloud clicked replay and listened to it closely.

The woman said, "Tifa, are you home? It's your step-mother Desyre… We found your half-sister, my daughter, Telemarie. She was found dead, and buried for a couple years now. Maybe Shinra caught up with her. Anyways I need you to call me back, it's very important. Please Tifa I know you and I don't always see eye to eye but this is about your half- sister. Good bye Tifa and we also already had her funeral service."

It beeped as it ended and Cloud went up to Tifa's room. She was still sound asleep snuggled in her blankets. Cloud hated to wake her but he roused her awake anyways. Tifa's eyes shot open and said, "Cloud, what's wrong?" Cloud sat on the bed nest to her and replied, "There's a very important phone call for you. It's from your step-mother about your half-sister." Tifa shot out of bed and ran down the stairs towards the office. Cloud heard the message being played as he walked after Tifa.

Tifa was leaned against the door frame with tears streaming down her cheeks. After the message was done she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Cloud with his arms crossed leaned against one of the walls listening to Tifa.

She said calmly into the telephone, "It's Tifa." She listened for a little bit before saying, "What do you want?" Her voice sounded as cold as ice as Cloud listened then decided to leave Tifa alone. He walked to where the kitchen of the bar was and started to make breakfast. Omelets were on his breakfast menu today. Denzel and Marlene came down to the bar to eat their breakfast even though they looked half dead.

Tifa came in and sat on one of their bar stools. Cloud passed her an omelet and said, "How bad is it?" Tifa replied, "Bad, my half-sister Telemarie has been missing for about seven years now or more. We had hoped she had run away with her SOLIDER boyfriend. She had connections with Shinra and of course SOLIDER. Desyre my father's second wife and my step-mom just got custody over Telemarie's daughter, but she seems to be troubled. So she wants me to take care of her because I have experience with orphans. How lame is that!" Cloud looked thoughtful and said, "How old is the girl she can't be younger than seven." Tifa replied, "They don't really know about nine or ten maybe but she seems to come with a trunk load of attitude." Cloud continued, "Are you sure her father is from Shinra let alone SOLIDER?" Tifa nodded and replied, "Positive like I said Telemarie had connections with Shinra had helped with the Jenova genes experiment. So she had connections with SOLIDER." Cloud said, "I would go get the girl, do you even know her name?" Tifa nodded and relied, "Shina." Cloud sat down and said, "Sounds a lot like Shinra doesn't it." Tifa nodded as she replied, "As Telemarie got older that's all she talked about. Desyre worked at Shinra when we were younger for a short time, but I never liked her." Cloud looked down at his omelet like it was the most interesting thing in the world and said, "Is that why you never told me about her, them? You've only said that after I left to join SOLIDER your parents got a divorced and you went to go live with your father." Tifa replied, "It wasn't important; I got to go get Shina now. I'll be back soon. Denzel, Marlene behave for Cloud and make sure the bar opens on time please!" She picked up the keys and walked out the door.

Cloud slid Tifa's plate over which was barely touched and began to eat hers. Denzel finished and said, "Hey Cloud can I go to the arcades and hang out?" Cloud nodded and Denzel got his skate board and skated out the door. The phone rang and Marlene ran to go pick it up. Cloud picked up the dishes and began to wash them in the sink. Marlene came down a couple minutes later and said, "That was Mr. Skyge, there is a package down at the docks that he wants you to pick up for him." She handed Cloud a sheet of paper and said, "So when are you going to propose to Tifa?" Cloud shrugged and said, "Don't know yet now, since Shina is coming." Marlene leaned up against the bar and said, "My dad's coming tomorrow to pick me up." Cloud nodded and replied, "Finish your omelet and finish the dishes while I'm gone. If I don't get home in an half an hour before the bar opens up and Tifa's not home yet call Denzel and open it up on time anyways." Marlene nodded. Cloud put his plate back down in the sink and picked up the paper before leaving. He hopped on his bike and rode out to the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, sorry about this…..I'll try to type some more in this story, but I found my notebook when I was tearing apart my room looking for my cell phone which I still can not find . 

Tifa pulled into her father's driveway two hours after she left Strife's Delivery Service. She paused for a minute in her car and scenes from her childhood played in her mind of when Telemarie and her were little. Tifa climbed out of the car and walked up to the house.

She ran the doorbell once and stepped back. Her father opened up the door and hugged her close. Tifa hugged back and took in her father's cologne scent. He had always had this unique scent ever since she was a little girl and Tifa had never found it when she went shopping. Cloud had been asking for cologne that smelled good and told her to go pick it out for him. Thinking that she knew that type of stuff.

Her father let her into the Victorian house and Desyre came up. Tifa noticed that her stepmother looked like she had barely escaped death for the last couple of days. Desyre said, "Would you like to see the little _monster_?" Tifa was appalled and replied, "She is your grand daughter and should be treated as such, but yes I would love to see Shina."

Desyre led her up to Tifa's old room and unlocked the dead bolt keeping the door shut. Tifa shoved Desyre aside and knocked the door down. Sitting on the bed was a girl no older than ten years old in punk clothing with a tattered blanket covering her lap. Tifa walked up to the girl and said, "Shina you're coming with me to my house. I'm your Aunt Tifa, I was your mother's sister and I bet that Desyre hasn't said anything good about me either. Let's go it's a long ride back to my home." Shina looked confused at first but grabbed Tifa's outstretched hand and followed her out of the room. Tifa went into the next room and picked up a stuffed purple elephant. Desyre practically screamed at Tifa, "You are not taking that with you!" Tifa turned around replying, "Do you really want to try and take it from me?" Desyre immediately turned to Tifa's father and said, "Rodger, honey, please get the stuff animal from your crazy insane daughter that belongs in the asylum with her mother." Tifa's father looked at Desyre in astonishment and replied, "Never talk to my daughter like that again Desyre! Tifa take the stuff animal and child. Shina I really hope you like living with your Aunt Tifa then you did with us. I truly am sorry little one." Tifa hugged her father good bye and led Shina out of the Victorian house for the last time.

Cloud pulled up at the docks to get the package. Surprisingly a lot of people were there. Cloud got off the bike and walked to the warehouse. Stepping into the office he said, "I'm here to pick up a package for Mr. Skyge." The person looked up at him and pushed up his glasses. He replied in a geeky voice, "Follow me please."

Cloud followed him into the back and they stopped in front of a large crate. Cloud grabbed a crowbar and begun to open the crate. Reno popped out of the crate saying, "How's life treating ya Cloud?" He glanced next to him and continued, "RUDE! You were supposed to do it with me!" Rude came up and said, "Hi." The geeky person that had brought Cloud back by this time had peed his pants and ran off. Cloud replied, "So there is no package then?" Rude said, "Actually we are the package. Reno took the liberty of blowing up the car. Russ would also like us back in time for tea." Reno jumped in, "But we have to call him Mr. Skyge because some people want to recreate Shinra and assonate him." Cloud replied, "Let's go you two; I can't believe you call yourselves body guards." He strode out of the warehouse and climbed onto his bike. Cloud said, "So where are we headed?" Reno got on behind him and replied, "Where else, Healin Lodge."


End file.
